1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of crosslinkable compositions comprising epoxy resins and anhydride curing agents. More specifically, the present invention relates to crosslinkable coating compositions having low volatile organic content which are particularly useful in color-plus-clear coating applications.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Color-plus-clear coating systems involving the application of a colored or pigmented base coat to a substrate followed by the application of a transparent or clear top coat to the base coat are becoming increasingly popular as original finishes for automobiles. The color-plus-clear systems have outstanding gloss and distinctness of image, and the clear coat is particularly important for these properties. Illustratively, two-pack clear coat compositions comprising polyols such as polyester polyols, polyurethane polyols and acrylic polyols, and polyisocyanate curing agents give outstanding gloss and distinctness of image.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a novel crosslinkable composition which provides for coatings which can be used in a wide variety of coatings applications. It is particularly the object of the present invention to provide a curable high solids coating composition which can provide excellent adhesion, gloss and distinctness of image enabling the coating composition to be used as clear coats in a color-plus-clear coating system, particularly for use as an original finish for automobiles. It is furthermore the object of this invention to provide such a high solids curable composition having low volatile organic content (VOC).